


【异坤】勃起症

by shaoshao99



Category: ISEEKUN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99
Kudos: 24





	【异坤】勃起症

文/整只烧烧

【本文涉及所有常识如有错误可指出但本人非专业望轻喷】

借梗 微博@你们最近实在交往吧《疑难杂症》感谢太太~已得到授权

1  
王医生遇到了从医五年来最大的麻烦。  
怎么说呢······虽然这个麻烦长得很漂亮，但是他也没有和病人发展性关系的癖好啊！

自律······  
自律······  
从蔡徐坤第三次踏进泌尿外科病房以后，王子异的办公桌上就多了一个“自律”的牌子，手上还多了串佛珠，每天咕咕哒“阿弥陀佛”，要不是他为了营养均衡还会吃点鸡胸肉，隔壁的护士长周锐都要怀疑他是不是能立马出演《西游记》的唐僧。

事情要从一个月前说起。  
“你好，身体哪里不适吗？”  
王医生一直是YK医院最受欢迎的男医生，博士毕业五年，长相英俊挺拔，身材高大颀长，周锐给他算过，说他32岁这年命犯桃花，王子异从32岁第一天开始就问周锐，我桃花呢，我桃花呢？  
周锐咳咳两声，天机不可泄露。

这个患者有点奇怪，带着巴黎世家的鸭舌帽，露出一张白皙的脸，王子异观察了一下，下巴还有闭口，看来是饮食不规律，啧啧啧，要好好劝导一下。  
“医生？怎么办······我觉得我好奇怪······”患者抬起头，露出水汪汪的眼珠子，俏丽的痣点在眼下，少见的果冻唇颤抖着，脸色有些潮红。

“怎么会呢？来这里就是看病的——蔡——患者是吧。”王子异看了眼挂号单病历卡，“那个——”

“医生，我这里好痛啊。”蔡患者眨巴着好看的眼睛，一只白嫩的手不好意思地揉着跨间那团凸起。

“啊！是不正常勃起吗？还是——”王子异提了提眼镜，脑子里的各种医学知识开始乱窜，突然，他感觉他的手被眼前的人拉起，然后以迅雷不及眼耳之势按在了裤裆上。

什什什——么!Oh Jesus他在干嘛！  
长得好看就能欺负人吗！！

王子异震惊地看着蔡徐坤，眼前的人却好似要哭出来，一脸无奈和难受，他来不及收回被蔡徐坤拉住的手，只感觉手下那团东西隔着布料都十分滚烫炽热。

“王医生——你说我怎么回事，为什么看到你就会勃起啊？”  
蔡徐坤一锤定音，王子异就这样成了周锐口中的渣男。

2  
王子异看着自己的手，骨节分明，修长宽厚。  
那种摩擦布料的炽热感······  
我在想什么！Jesus！  
王医生摇摇头，面无表情地往嘴里塞了一块西蓝花，仿佛上周又被蔡徐坤吓到的那个人不是他。

“蔡患者——这个我也帮不了你——”王子异拉下口罩，有点无奈。  
我是个好人，他心想。

“你不是医生吗？帮帮我吧，我真的——”蔡徐坤第二次挂号泌尿外科看病，换了医生绿黑条文相间的毛衣，紧身裤勾勒出苗条修长的体型，整个人缩在凳子里，王子异又心软了。

“王医生，我第一次看到你，我就——然后就停不下来了，真的不知道为什么，呜呜呜。”蔡徐坤揉着眼睛，圆圆的好像要哭出来，王子异心想完了。

——所以患者看到自己就会勃起这种怎么办？救命，课本上没写啊。

“我是不是得了勃起症啊。”蔡徐坤眨眨眼，“王医生你帮帮我嘛——”

说罢，小手又去签王子异的手，飞快地捂住自己的裤裆，那手速王子异真怀疑他是不是单身二十年练出来的。

要命！蔡徐坤才22岁！而我已经是32的老腊肉了！

王子异心中有种对不起小朋友的愧疚感，但是身为医生他必须要看病，他装模作样地咳了两声：“那我给你看看怎么回事吧。”

王子异心想，如果我真能解决我应该立马升任主任！专家门诊！

蔡徐坤乖乖地把裤子拉下了，露出白花花的屁股，肿得厉害的性器弹出来，深色，秀气，王子异的手被烫到了，他让蔡徐坤在旁边坐下，故作镇定地观察起来。

要命——这么一张无辜的脸，顶着这个看着我，医生我也受不了啊！

“疼吗？”王子异四两拨千斤地碰了碰，蔡徐坤发出蚊子般的声音：“不疼······”

王子异咳咳：“我给你开点药，可能你最近火气有点重。”

蔡徐坤懵懂着点头了：“医生，能不能加你微信，我觉得我可能随时复发！”

王子异想了想，觉得蔡徐坤如果每天来医院他就更尴尬了，于是两个人加了好友，蔡徐坤的头像是个小孩子，王子异的头像也是。

“这么巧，王医生你也是小时候照片？”蔡徐坤拉起裤子，一点不尴尬，眨巴着眼睛看着王子异。

“嗯嗯，平时你叫我子异就好啦，我晚上有可能加班，就回得慢。”王子异把手机放好，又开始疑惑，“但是，蔡先生是之前在哪里见过我吗？”

“你叫我坤坤就好啦。”蔡徐坤红着脸，低头，“子异你之前，是不是帮忙来F大献血呀，我去献血，然后给我扎针那个医生好像就是你，就是那次开始的——王医生，你是不是觉得我很奇怪呀？”

蔡徐坤有些委屈，王子异生怕他多想，连连摆手：“坤坤这么好看，怎么会！”

蔡徐坤眼睛一下就亮了，他看到王子异桌子上的饭盒：“王医生我老这么麻烦你也不行，以后我来看病顺便给你带饭吧！”

“啊？”王子异歪头。

蔡徐坤走后，王子异又开始叫号，电脑屏幕突然闪过，周锐发来一个帖子：  
——“禽兽医生三年来竟然干了这些坏事！”  
周锐：王子异你不要以为我刚刚没听见坤坤的叫声！  
周锐：王子异你不是人！  
周锐：王子异你不知道坤坤小名叫桃花吗！命犯桃花的桃花！

王子异：······  
王子异：所以你们认识？  
王子异：到底怎么回事？

3  
被周锐灌输了“要好好对患者，不要这么敷衍”信息的王医生，在第三次看到蔡徐坤的时候，王子异已经和他在微信聊天了八百个回合，因此即使看到他带着饭盒，也能一脸淡定地说：“请坐。”

“王医生，我的病情好像加重了，你说是不是献血有问题？”蔡徐坤充分演绎了一个一无所知的傻蛋病患，他并不知道对面的高材生王博士同样也是个傻蛋。

“不是的，绝对不是——”

“子异，你帮我一下好不好，说不定，说不定一次就好了。”蔡徐坤的小手摸着裤子下那团鼓鼓的东西，委屈地看着王子异。

——“禽兽医生三年来竟然干了这些坏事！”在脑中闪现，王子异认命了。

他第一次帮人干这个，不是很熟练，以前的舍友总是对着电脑撸，他看着那些男女的呻吟发现自己没感觉，那时候他就知道自己是gay了，但是他从来不说，也就周锐慧眼识gay，上班一个月问他：“王医生，需要帮忙介绍男朋友吗？”

王子异佛了。

他的手握着蔡徐坤的性器，顺着抚了两下，滚烫的物件立马变硬，蔡徐坤委屈地抬眼，下意识地往王子异怀里缩，王子异为了方便，左手挽住蔡徐坤的肩膀，右手开始给物件顺气，蔡徐坤白嫩的手很冷，搭在王子异的手背上，咿咿呀呀地开始浅吟。

王子异的速度不快，蔡徐坤却感觉很舒服，前段的白液不停地冒出来，他软趴趴地倒在王子异身上，热气都呼在人耳后：“子异，好奇怪呀——嗯——”

王子异觉得有股热气从腹部升起来，他知道，作为一个正常对男人有需求的gay，他如果再不结束，他也要得勃起症了！

撸动的速度逐渐变快，蔡徐坤的喘息越来越大声，王子异看着他半闭的双眼和潮红的脸颊，加快了手上的速度，他管不了湿的一塌糊涂的手心，也管不了怀里那个柔软的身子，他闭上眼睛，耳边环绕式地播放蔡徐坤的呻吟，要命，真是要命。

“啊——”蔡徐坤猝不及防地射了，射在王子异手里，他抱歉地看着王子异，王子异顿时什么话都说不出来，转过身去洗手，一回头，蔡徐坤仿佛要哭的样子，“王医生，怎么回事，为什么我又感觉——”

他看了眼跨间的性器。

王子异觉得自己的职业生涯可以到此结束了。

4  
事情还算不上糟糕，即使蔡徐坤带的饭是口水鸡和芹菜炒牛肉，都是辣的，而且王子异吃完了芹菜。  
那天晚上，王医生回去梦遗了，他怀疑是吃辣上火。

如果这还算不上糟糕的话，接下来那件事可就真的糟糕了。  
——王子异拿周锐的美瞳发誓他真的不是故意在这间gay bar偶遇蔡徐坤的。

“王医生？”那边，蔡徐坤正和一个在王子异看来有可能是三五少年并且觊觎蔡徐坤美色的男人说话。

蔡徐坤发现王子异在看他，有些吃惊有些害羞，他扑腾扑腾跑过来：“王医生，你也来喝酒啊？”

王子异从他身上闻不到酒味，心下安定了：“你和朋友？”  
“嗯······”蔡徐坤有些扭捏，“王医生，自从上次你帮我以后，我真的有尝试解决问题，但是——一直没用——”

“所以你就来这里？”王子异蹙眉。

“什么叫来这里？”蔡徐坤敏感地反击，“你以为我来干嘛！”

他气鼓鼓的样子让王子异倍感愧疚：“对不起坤坤，是我的错。”

“就是你的错，你要是肯和我做一次就好了，说不定我就自己好了，你不和我做，还嫌我自己找治疗方法。”蔡徐坤低着头，把锅全扔在王子异身上。

“？？？”这是不是进展太快了一点？  
“我来这里是因为朋友在这里驻唱。”王子异伸手，揉了揉蔡徐坤的头发，“你真是让我怀疑我的从医生涯呢，好啦，不要开玩笑了，开的药喝了吗？”

“我才不是开玩笑！王子异你就是个木头！”蔡徐坤气呼呼地走了，连朋友的召唤都没有听到。

王子异觉得自己犯了大错，虽然不知道是什么，但是他不想看见蔡徐坤难过。  
这一个月，蔡徐坤没在微信上理过他，王子异十分后悔，但是不知道怎么说，更要命的是——  
周锐又开始给他发帖子，什么“酒吧约炮不可为，容易得病！”“大龄男人拐带小鲜肉，是道德的沦丧还是······”

“是我的沦丧。”王子异五个字总结。

“子异，下周医院要派人去灾区，我们部门应该就是你了。”周锐笑眯眯地给王子异看开会的通知，散布着小道消息。

“灾区，是四川？”王子异想起前两天地震的情况，叹气一声准备开会，然后回家收拾行李。

等等，四川？蔡徐坤一个月前是不是说劳动节要去四川玩来着！  
四川哪里来着！？

要命，真要命了！

王子异开始疯狂给蔡徐坤发微信，蔡徐坤还是不回，王医生叹气，跌坐回冷冰冰的凳子。

5  
血腥味、泥土味、尘土味和大量消毒水刺鼻的味道混在一起。  
王子异和同事降落在这个偏远的小城市，平时连新闻都很少涉足的地区，现在却是四川的重灾区。  
到处是人来人往，王子异自己穿着白大褂，看着一个个仿佛刚刚从煤矿里出来的医护人员架着担架来回奔波，上面的人不是眼睛遮着黑布就是捂着身体某个被截肢的部位。  
这里是废墟，夹杂着哭喊的人声，一个个手臂高高举起，手里举着的是大大小小的盐水瓶。  
回到救助站的时候，王子异本想去洗个手，想起了灾区物资匮乏，于是苦笑一声摇摇头准备去病房看看病人。

“你们上海来的吧？”  
王子异正在给一个伤员包扎伤口，旁边的护士开口搭话。

“是。”王子异并未停下手上的动作，伤员皱着眉头，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

还是个孩子。已经很坚强了。  
王子异叹气。

“口音就能听出来。”护士小姐笑了笑，“尾音都带着转儿呢。对了，隔壁房有个上海来旅游碰上地震的，伤的位置有点特别，麻烦你待会去看看。”

“还没救治吗？来了几天了？怎么回事？”王子异心里亮起一级警灯。

“不是很重，先给包扎了，但是他也难下床，长得可乖了，看着可怜巴巴的。”

王子异颔首，给病人测了体温后就走到隔壁。

眼前的人穿着白蓝相间的病号服，脸埋在白色被子下，露出栗色的卷发，饱满的额头上绕着几圈纱布，露出好看的眉毛。小手紧紧地攥住被子，眼珠子还在转，好似迷迷糊糊半梦半醒的。

这里是灾区，有余震的风险，不可能登记每个人的名字，王子异没看到他的名字，但是总觉得是他。

温柔的骨节分明的手碰了碰眼前人的额头，明明是毫无意义的举动，但是蔡徐坤吓得从被子里一把跳起来：“是不是又地震了！哎哟！我的腰！”

随后，四目相对，蔡徐坤黑亮的瞳仁对着王子异消瘦的脸颊，不知怎么地，脸上的表情从愤怒到委屈，随后他硬是挤出两滴眼泪来，张口就哭：“哇——子异——”

他被王子异抱在怀里，后者心里某块大石头落下来，忙不慌地把人搂在怀里好生哄着：“没事啊，我在这里。”

“子异，我，我，我——哇——”蔡徐坤揪着王子异脏脏的衣服，只是哭，“怎么就突然地震了，哇——幸好我没去泡温泉——要不然——”

王子异被他这想象力折服了，他一下一下地拍着蔡徐坤的后背：“你伤到哪儿了？我给你看看？”

听罢，蔡徐坤也不哭了，把脸扭过去很不好意思地不说话。

“怎么了？当时不是不正常勃起都能直接给我看吗？现在害羞了？”王子异捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，后者眼神飘忽。

“就是——就是腰伤到了嘛······”蔡徐坤磨磨蹭蹭地卷起衣服，露出被简易包扎的后腰，“当时就是横梁砸下来，我被砸晕了，醒过来硬爬出去，然后腰就蹭到铁钉，划了很长的口子······”

王子异把人翻过去，拿着红药水和酒精棉球细细擦了擦，过程中蔡徐坤没少颤抖。

“坤坤，你没缝合，都能睡着？”

“不是，就是疼晕过去了······迷迷糊糊的······”蔡徐坤眼圈红红的，“子异，你快点，快刀斩乱麻······”

“坤坤，只能给你缝上了，你忍着些······”王子异说完也有些不忍。

“那，那你轻些······”

弄好以后，蔡徐坤沉沉地睡过去，王子异被同事赶去洗手换衣服，也被告知了接下来落脚的地方——救助站的简易招待所，类似大学的上下通铺，一个房间四个人。王子异住的那间暂时只有两个人，剩下一个医生整天在前线晃悠，护士小姐说他前两天都宿在病房了。

王子异看着虽然狭小但是此时有些空荡荡的房间，不知道怎么就想起了蔡徐坤。

6  
蔡徐坤可以“出院”了，床位本就紧张，他脑袋不晕以后医生开了一点药就让他注意这几天不要碰水就让他可以自行离开了，但是现在没有去镇上的车，他朋友伤势中需要送往医院治疗，他处于无家可归的阶段。

“住我那吧，和我挤一个床，行吗？”王子异把人带到自己房间，连被子都叠的和豆腐块一样。

如果这是几个月前的蔡徐坤，肯定吵着眨眨眼说没问题，现在的他只是捏着王子异的袖管，温声说：“王医生不嫌弃就行。”

王子异发誓，他看到隔壁护士小姐传来“你是渣男吧”的眼神。

“白天你就在这等我，你自己还没完全恢复，要注重休息，我的衣服行李你都可以用，等时间到了，会有同事和我换班，我们一起回上海。”王子异的眼神依旧温和，他揉了揉蔡徐坤漂亮的卷发，“待会我先帮你擦身，你去看看穿什么睡着。”

“子异——”  
“嗯？”王子异回头，又坐下。

“对不起，以前我太任性了，你是医生，治病救人是你的天职，但是我那个，不在你的职业范围内······”蔡徐坤越说头越低，王子异能看到他发红的耳尖和头顶的发旋。

“嗯？想什么？”王子异凑上去，亲了亲他的耳垂，后者倏地抬头，眼睛正好对上王子异满含笑意的双目。

“我回去帮你治病，好不好？”  
“嗯······”蔡徐坤红着脸点头，王子异低头吻他，这两天水资源匮乏，两个人的嘴唇都有些干涸，这吻却让两人滋润起来。

后来，因为蔡徐坤不能碰水，王子异又帮蔡徐坤擦身。

“腿分开点——”  
“是不是很久没洗了？”  
“弄疼你了？”  
“没有······”  
“嘶——”  
“对不起对不起——”

护士小姐才不会说她路过时候听到了什么莫名其妙的声音呢。

7  
灾情得到了控制，王子异拎着刚刚拆线的蔡徐坤搭乘久违的飞机回上海。

王子异依旧在医院上班，蔡徐坤依旧忙他的毕业设计，周锐依旧孜孜不倦地给王子异发UC爆款。

比如——“老牛吃嫩草结果怀孕了怎么办”“渣男的一百条原则”“看看自己是不是渣男”······

“锐哥，坤坤是男孩子，没法怀孕——”王子异终于敲了敲周锐的脑袋，“下个月参片大礼包没了。”

“······我这都是防范于未然，万一小蔡他喜欢孩子呢对不对？”周锐语重心长，“你已经把人家睡了，你就应该对你们的未来负责！”

“？”  
王子异突然想起来，他还没有给蔡徐坤治病！

蔡徐坤抱着一堆酒瓶回家，他坐在王子异家的沙发上，看着一堆不认识的酒，捏着下巴思考：“那一种喝了最让人疯狂呢？哪一种喝了最让人蠢蠢欲动呢？”

于是，他来来回回地看，拿着一瓶他看不懂的红酒，傻笑起来。

——蔡徐坤觉得他自从被伤到脑子以后，哪里就有些不正常。

比如，他现在灌了一瓶红的一瓶透明的，他觉得自己有点上头，脚步轻飘飘的，走起路来晕晕乎乎，看人也晕晕乎乎。

——王子异怎么有两个头？

“子异？”  
蔡徐坤自从回到上海，一直窝在家里，这两天养得身子白白的，连的脸上都有了肉，他夏天还喜欢穿的少，热裤下两条腿又白又直，偶尔伸个懒腰，能看到白花花的肚皮。  
他掐着脸上的肉，整张脸红红的，捏着王子异说，“子异，我好像又生病了。”

“怎么了？”王子异看了看桌上的空酒瓶，皱着眉头去摸蔡徐坤的脑袋。

还好，没发烧。

“子异，为什么你有两个头？”

“那是你喝醉了······”

“子异，那为什么我——”蔡徐坤直起身，脸上红扑扑的好像刚刚蒸了桑拿，“我好像不能勃起了······”

王子异：“······”

要说蔡徐坤真是“多灾多难”，据他描述，认识王子异以后，先是不正常勃起，再是遭遇地震，然后是无法勃起。  
在热心市民周大哥寄来韭菜等一系列意图壮阳的吃食还是无用以后，一个清晨，王医生准备在家中对蔡徐坤患者进行贴身治疗。

过程大概是这样的。  
简称喂猪吃萝卜。

首先，你要先让蔡猪猪有吃饭的胃口，不断进行前后的顺气，温柔地抚摸，务必要让居居的身体处在柔软、湿润、乐于进食的阶段，让他一直保持在愉悦的状态。

其次，进食需要提供给食物易于消化的渠道，让猪猪可以方便吃下硬邦邦的萝卜，务必要先让猪猪喝汤，保持肠道蠕动，让进食的区域保持柔软、顺畅、炽热。

随后，进食不能急促，要注重劳逸结合，比如硬邦邦的粗大的萝卜只能一点点缓慢地喂给多日不进食的小猪，让小猪一点点地消化，才能完整地吃下萝卜。在进食的过程中，务必不能忘记对居居的抚摸和亲吻，让居居的身体处在张开、接纳的程度。

最后，经历了漫长的撞击和消化，为了不让猪猪肠胃不适，必须及时进行清理，虽然这个时候猪猪可能因为进食过饱导致昏厥，但是喂食的王医生会依旧保持热忱和认真，前前后后里里外外地清理。

快到中午，王子异把蔡徐坤抱到床上仔细地盖上被子，才揉揉腰，跑到厨房准备熬点粥。

8  
王医生今天休假，喜气洋洋地煮饭，蔡徐坤扶着腰从房间蹭出来，看到王子异也不说话，就坐在沙发上玩手机。

王子异委婉地表达了打桩运动有利于身心健康、并且可以治愈不正常勃起的想法，

蔡徐坤怒而发飙：   
——“知不知道萝卜比地上坑大塞不进去，坑也是会很难受的啊！”

END


End file.
